the angel programme
by tartanarmygirl
Summary: A young girl used my an unknown group as a breakthrough in science is saved by the villains we all know and love, the Akatsuki! But she has a curse and a gift, who will help her? who will love her? these questions she asks herself, but until recently no one has answers. OCX? i haven't decided yet, setting up a poll to decide! check out profile for Poll! read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue = freedom;

3rd persons POV:

"So, this is that foreigner group, the one trying to put us outta business?" A deep raspy voice whispered in the clinical corridors. Looking around the blue skinned man (for now we'll call him blue) gave an unimpressed snort. "Why the hell are we doing this raid?" he whispered to his partner, whose only response was a noncommittal shrug. Sighing, Blue hung his head and shook it slightly. "Great we're in the den of the enemy and I've got a partner who's like a walking corpse." (Get it? Silent as the dead?) He muttered.

"Shut up." Snarled his partner as he tugged Blue into the shadowed area and cast a Genjutsu over the two. Two men passed them, oblivious to the intruder's presence. Both were wearing lab coats, but the one farthest from the two had blood stains at the base. They were checking their clip boards discussing the schedule for the awakening of the Angel Programme.

Angel Programme?

Curiosity filled the two men, and giving in to the irresistible curiosity they followed the two 'scientists', still under the smaller man's Genjutsu. Blue walked with a graceful swagger behind his black haired partner, his humongous sword balancing lazily on a shoulder, ready for any attack.

They followed the two men along seemingly endless corridors, the Genjutsu using man making small marks so they wouldn't get lost when leaving, and finally they reached a room, the doorway was small, Blue had to duck his head in order to enter, leaping up to one of the mechanical pipes, their eyes followed their length to a large metal egg-shaped container in the centre of the large dark room.

"Yo, Blackie, any idea what's in that thing?" Blue whispered to his partner, Blackie, who only shook his head as he silently watched the white-coated men and women push leavers and press buttons.

"Let's see our Angel." Commanded a man in a _very_ expensive and military oriented suit, a bored look on his youthful face. (No not youthful like Gai and Lee).

The metal on the container thing was merely shutters and they pulled back from the glass to the polar ends of the container. A green hued light filled the room and the scientists and the two intruders gaped in horrified fascination at the small object in the centre of the liquid filled cell.

"What-The- Hell?!" gasped Blue as his eyes widened as he finally recognised what was in the green lighted water.

A young girl.

"Hmmm, how is the brain energy?" the man in the suit asked a balding man with thick rimmed glasses.

"Almost as if she were awake and doing our jobs for us." He informed his superior loudly. "It's beautiful, the wave signatures." The man almost cooed. The suited man turned to a malicious looking woman with a large scar disfiguring her face.

"Physically?" he asked simply. Without looking at the notes in her hands she spoke loud and clear, one that spoke to him as if he were lower than her.

"She could destroy a whole forest of trees without breaking a sweat, she could jump in lava and have no burns, and she can roll naked in snow for a lifetime and have no frostbite. To simply put it she's perfect." She shrugged then and gave a knowing and contempt-filled smirk to her superior. "She's the perfect weapon that is, if she doesn't die from any kind of exposure." The man nodded and rubbed his face thoughtfully before a devilish grin stretched across his face.

"Start inputting the awakening sequence." Several gasps filled the room, drowning out the sudden growl from Blue, he really didn't like experiments.

"But she's not ready! She could die if we wake her up too soon, or she may lose her sanity and kill us all!" The scarred woman protested loudly, a fear in her eyes that made the two intruders wonder about her relation ship to the girl in the water. Blue returned his gaze to the girl and leaped to another position to get a better look. He gasped loudly just before Blackie joined him. That girl, faint scars all over her naked body shone slightly in the greenish light, a mask was attached to her lower face, giving her oxygen and on her back were two small, wiry but chakra filled wings. A sudden and loud bang resounded through the room causing everyone to flinch and stare at the scene. A large bloody hole had appeared in the centre of the woman's forehead, a surprised look filled her face as she fell to the ground and a puddle of blood began to pool around her. Tucking the gun back into his outer coat he gave the corpse a disgusted look before turning to face the subject.

"I hate disappointments." He said in a bored tone. The two men stared in horror at the man. "Does anyone else wish to disappoint me?" No one answers him; they all just turned away from him in fear. "*Sigh* I thought not, well put the codes in." The tension seemed to increase as commands and answers were yelled.

"_**Save... me... please...**_" A small voice entered the two men's minds. The two men flinched and turned to each other, their eyes open wide.

"Did you hear that?" They asked each other simultaneously. (Big word I know, I like using big words)

"_**Please... take me... with you...**_" the same voice spoke to them and they realised that it was the winged girl talking to them. "_**Think your answers; I'll hear them better that way**__._" Her voice was stronger now. "_**That's because they are letting me wake up**__._" She told them, they had forgotten about her mind reading. Blue looked at his partner, trying to see past his cool facade.

"Are we gonna help her?" He whispered to the dark haired man. Blackie turned and looked at Blue, searching his eyes.

"Yes I believe we will." He said coldly. He stepped forward and then looked at his partner over his shoulder. "But if leader Sama asks it was because she begged." Blue nodded once.

"_**I too am alright with that**_**." **Thegirl's voice was warm inside their minds.** "**_**Thank you for all your help**_."

"_Don't thank us yet_." Unknowingly both of their broadcasted thoughts were the same. Blackie with a smirk and Blue with a wide toothy grin. A small grateful snort made its way to their minds. A couple bubbles escaped her mask and many scientists, as well as the suited man, gasped. The two intruder's jaws clenched at the greedy and possessive gleam in his eyes.

"Kisame, break the glass." The dark haired man said to the blue skinned man before placing a Genjutsu over the group in front of them, casting them in utter darkness. The blue skinned man, Kisame, leaped onto the ground just before the watery cage and swung his sword heavily to smash the glass. Using his chakra to keep him rooted from being swept away by the water, like what was happening to the panicking scientists, Kisame deftly caught the girl; grabbing a lab coat from a drowned scientist he draped it over her.

"Right Itachi lets go."Kisame yelled as he ran out the room. Putting a time limit on the Genjutsu, the dark haired man, Itachi, followed Kisame. Following the markings perfectly they had escaped the place quickly and easily. They were a good 5 miles away when they heard the alarms go off.

"Heh, a bit slow aren't they?" Kisame smirked evilly before taking off with Itachi close on his tail. Kisame felt a strange feeling in his hands. Turning the unconscious girl in his hands he froze on the branch, her wings were growing; feathers were growing at an incredible rate. In fright Kisame let out a stream of curses that would shock even Hidan.

"What is it?" Itachi asked monotonously. Then when he saw his red eyes widened in shocked awe. He looked back to Kisame. "We need to get back to the base." Was all he said, in his emotionless voice before he took off again.

"Dammit! Give a guy a warning before you do that!" He yelled before following Itachi.

**¬Back at the base¬**

Itachi slammed the door of the office open and waltzed in to face the leader.

"Well Itachi, what have you got?" The orange haired man asked from the desk in his deep voice, barely looking up from the papers in front of him.

"We found and infiltrated their base easily. We have found out that they are doing human experiments, one in particular was the Angel Programme. On her request we rescued the subject of the Angel Programme." Their leader snapped his head up and glared, the blue haired woman by his side narrowed her eyes from the paperwork she was filing.

"So, you brought her _here_?" Pein all but snarled. Itachi's red eyes narrowed but otherwise there was no change in his emotionless stature. The blue haired woman rested a hand on Pein's shoulder before turning to Itachi.

"Where is this person?" She asked in her soft voice. Itachi's usual harsh voice softened to match the kindness in her voice.

"Kisame should be giving her a dress to wear, she woke up but she's still a bit disabled and likely to pass out with all the drugs they have pumped into her." He told them just as there was a knock at the door. After a nod from Pein, Itachi opened it to see the young girl collapse into Kisame's open arms. Looking up Kisame gave the three pairs of raised eyebrows an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry but she was adamant in pleading her case. Jeez, she could barely make it here without stumbling a few times." He told the three. He picked her up bridal style and rested her on the offered chair.

"_**Sorry, I tried to seem stronger, but the amount of anaesthetic they've pumped in me is enough to kill someone smaller than me."**_ Her voice echoed in the two new people.

"You never mentioned that she was telepathic." Pein snarled at Itachi. He gave a shrug.

"My apologies, I never got the chance to say." That was all he said as he closed the door tight. The blue haired woman moved the girl's pure white hair away from her face and gasped at the metal mask tight on the lower half of her face.

"_**It's not as scary as it looks; it purifies the air it keeps me from getting any kind of sick."**_ She told the woman with a smirk in her voice. The woman smiled at the girl.

"What is your name little one?"

"_**I have been given allot of names, but the one I was called there was Angel, short for Angel Programme. But one of the scientists called me Shiroyuki Tenshi, Snow-white Angel, I was their experiment they're plaything."**_ She said with scorn, her voice echoing in all four of their minds.

"I am Konan and this man before you is Pein, the leader of this group." Konan informed the physically unconscious girl.

"_**I am honoured to meet you, but what group do refer to?"**_ She asked politely.

"The Atkatsuki." This time it was Pein who answered.

"_**I see, Kaito spoke of you regularly, he really didn't like you."**_

"Didn't?" Kisame said.

"_**The coat you put on me, it was his."**_ She told him. Kisame nodded his mouth in a silent 'Ooohhh' motion.

"So when can you be walking about?" Kisame asked cheekily.

"_**At the least a couple of days, the anaesthetic as well as my wings growing so soon after the escape have taken its toll on me. This very conversation has me growing closer to unconsciousness."**_ She said sleepily.

"Well, go to sleep and when you awaken we'll begin your training to be an Atkatsuki member." Pein said.

"_**Thank you. Thank you very much... for taking me... in, Pein-sama."**_ She said; drifting off, sleep taking her of to darkness, oblivious to the gentle look on the two leader's faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one – Meeting the Atkatsuki.**

It had been almost a week since Shiroyuki went back to sleep, Itachi and Konan were beginning to become restless with worry. Every day Itachi had spent almost three hours in the room where she slept, watching over her, feeling emotions that he once held openly for Sasuke.

Today he was just leaving her room when an orange masked man ran up to him.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! HI ITACHI- SEMPAI! HOW'S THE NEW MEMBER?" The orange lollipop masked man yelled.

"Shut up!" He quietly snarled. He calmed his voice before speaking again. "She is still asleep, the drugs haven't fully left her system, so leave her be." Tobi shrugged before he ran off again.

"TOBI!" Another person was running up the stony corridor, long blonde hair flapping behind him. Itachi closed the door fully, afraid that Deidara might disturb her. "Hey Itachi, un, have you seen Tobi, un?" He asked, Itachi gestured up the corridor where Tobi had run up barely moments before. Itachi turned the opposite way of where they had run to the common room, where all the members go to relax.

"So... any change yet?" Konan asked gently, Itachi merely shook his head and smirked when she cursed. It was a word that caused Hidan to turn with his mouth gaping open.

"Great Jashin! Where the heck did you learn that Konan!?" He gaped.

"Hidan, shut up." His partner, Kukazu said bored, counting his money.

"F*** off Kukazu." The Immortal snarled. He turned to Itachi. "Well, how long's it gonna take?" Itachi shrugged in answer.

"She's beginning to talk again through her mind, so it wont be long." He said emotionlessly. Konan gave a gasp of happiness before running out of the room.

"Through her mind, un?" Deidara asked with a confused look on his feminine face.

"She's a telepathic; it's probably one of the abilities she received in the Angel Programme."

"What is the Angel Programme?" Asked an emotionless red head from the kitchen doorway.

"A human experiment, like Orochimaru but with greater machinery and allot more brains and money."

"Money?" Kukazu's head popped up with a greedy gleam.

"Not now, b******." Hidan snarled at his partner, who only gave a huffed sigh before returning his attention back to his money. "Go on Itachi." Hidan encouraged.

"From what she's told Konan, Pein and myself they had injected, implanted, operated and forced her to ingest different drugs and chemicals, changing her from the inside and out, physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually."

"Holy f***ing Jashin!" Hidan swore his face and expression mirroring the expressions of horror on the other member's faces. "How can they do that to a kid!?"

"I agree, they've also added one side affect to her body."

"And what would that be?" The red head asked curiously. "Have they made her blind?" Itachi shook his head silently.

"No, they drugs caused her to grow wings, hence the name _Angel_ Programme." He said scornfully.

"WHAT!?" they all yelled, anger and horror on their faces.

"Hey Itachi," Konan called to him, her head poking round the corner. "Can you give me a hand? I've got someone who wishes to meet everyone." She said excitedly. Itachi opened and held the door open wide and konan walked in with the girl leaning gently on Konan's arm. Noticing the guy's stares, Konan sent a mental message to the girl, who only shook her head.

"**I would like to introduce my self."** She stepped forward unsteadily and Konan kept her arms near the girl's body, ready to catch her at any moment. **"I am Shiroyuki Tenshi, I am honoured to meet all of you."** She said, her soft and gentle voice muffled slightly by the metal mask on her face.

"Bloody Jashin, how can you talk with that on?" Hidan asked as he got up in her face trying to examine the mask.

"It only purifies the air around me," She chuckled quietly, a smile in her eyes. "It also allows me to breathe under water, which was necessary as most of the experiments were executed when I was submerged." She added, her smile gradually fading away.

"That is f****ing AWESOME!" Hidan's eyes gleamed in awe, as he leaned towards the small girl. "I'm Hidan, nice to meet ya' Shiroyuki-Chan!" he grinned as he introduced himself to her. Her eyes narrowed slightly to signify smiling as she nodded her head slightly. "That's my partner Kukazu, He's a money grabbing, skin-flint, masked b******! But don't let that from creeping you out!" He pointed to the large man in the corner counting money from a small pouch. Said man lifted a finger and returned to his counting without turning to face the others. Shiroyuki giggled at this, and with her mind sent an image of the organisation's safe and lock combination to his mind with a note attached. "**Feel free to any time**." Kukazu flinched but hid a small smirk. The girl turned her head to her left and was greeted with Tobi's face (mask) right up in her face.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! NICE TO MEET YOU PRETTY LADY, I'M TOBI! HOPE WE CAN GET ALONG WELL!" Shiroyuki's eyes widened as Tobi yelled into her face and took a step back, her hands raised in surrender. Tobi's head was whacked so hard that he fell to the floor.

"Ba~ka!" growled a rather deep voice. Raising her eyes to see Tobi's attacker, there was a long haired blond boy. "Sorry about him, he's like a five year old on a permanent sugar rush, un," the pretty boy explained, rubbing the back of his head with a closed eye smile. "The Name's Deidara! And art is an explosion, un! Don't let anyone tell you different." He grinned and leaned forward.

"Teme, Art is eternal." Came a quiet voice from the door way. Shiroyuki leaned to her left to see past Deidara and saw a beautiful boy. "Sasori." Was all he said, so she assumed that 'Sasori' was his name. "Your opinion?" he asked. She pointed to herself. Sasori nodded, but Konan placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry they ask this to everyone." She smiled down at the confused girl.

"**I haven't seen any kind of art to tell them my opinion, but I'd say my mask is art, I think, it's pretty yes, but it's there with a purpose, I think that's what makes it pretty."**

Shiroyuki told the older woman with a confused tone. Konan chuckled.

"What (un)?" the two boy's asked in confusion.

"She said her idea of art is something that has a purpose when being made." The two boys stiffened as if they had never heard this answer before. Kisame entered the room.

"Oh, Hey kid! Nice to see you up and about." He gave a wide toothy grin. Shiroyuki ran up to him and (tried to) wrapped her arms round his torso in a hug.

"**Kisame!**" she cried in happiness, to which she chuckled.

"AWWW WHY DOES KISAME-SEMPAI GET A HUG?" Tobi yelled/asked from the floor where he was still sprawled out.

"Coz, I saved her, she likes me so deal with it." Kisame put an arm under the girl and held her on the crook of his elbow, surprising himself at how light the girl was. "How's the wings comin' along?" he asked.

"**Just** **a few more days and they'll be in perfect condition to begin flight training**." She replied with a closed eye smile, tilting her head to the side. "**I can't wait to feel the wind through my feathers**!" she giggled under her mask as she clasped her hands together with another closed eye smile. Kisame blushed slightly at the kid's cuteness. She leapt gracefully fro Kisame's arm and landed with elegance. She tottered slightly to konan. Rising piercing blue eyes to the blue haired woman. **"I'm hungry."** She told her cutely. Konan blushed at the puppy dog eye the girl was giving her.

"Can you eat with the mask on?" Her reply was a shake of her head.

"**I'm normally injected with what I need anyway.**" She told the horrified woman. Konan grabbed the girl's small shoulders with a small shake.

"I will not permit you to be anywhere _near_ any needles again!" she vowed in front of a group of wide-eyed males.


End file.
